The number and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computing devices, tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often receive and provide power and data using various cable assemblies. These cable assemblies may include connector inserts, or plugs, on one or more ends of a cable. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power.
The connector receptacles may be formed of housings that typically at least partially surround and provide mechanical support for contacts. These contacts may be arranged to mate with corresponding contacts on the connector inserts or plugs to form portions of electrical paths between devices. The connector receptacles may further include features to help to provide an initial resistance to the insertion of a connector insert. Features to provide retention to prevent inadvertent removal of a connector insert may also be included.
These connector receptacles may be attached or otherwise fixed to device enclosures that surround an electronic device. These enclosures may be highly stylized for both aesthetic and functional reasons. For example, portions of the device enclosures may be sloped, curved, or have other non-orthogonal shapes. These enclosures may also be thin or narrow.
The curvature or size of these enclosures may make it difficult to fit a connector receptacle to the enclosure. Moreover, a resulting connector receptacle may be difficult to assemble.
Also, these connector receptacles consume space inside the electronic device. This consumed space may mean that the device may become larger, some functionality may be lost, or that some tradeoff may have to be made. These losses may be mitigated by further contouring or reducing the size of the connector receptacle.
Thus, what is needed are connector receptacles that are contoured or reduced in size to fit in these stylized enclosures, avoid internal circuitry, provide a desired level of retention for a connector insert, and are relatively easy to assemble.